


GhostyInnit

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Set far into the future of this storyline canon, after Wilbur loses his "Eret-Canon-Life" and Tommy finally kicks the bucket.On specific servers - code dependent, - when you loose enough lives, and three cannon shots ring out, there are two options for your spirt. To move on, or to spawn in a place of comfort. A place called home.GhostyInnit appears in the Portals to the Worlds Hall, with a pull to various places. Where his old Business Bay gang ended up.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 89





	GhostyInnit

Tommy is a ghost. And much like ~~Wilbur~~ Ghostbur, he forgets the bad things.

On some servers - code dependent, - when you loose enough lives, and three cannon shots ring out, there are two options for your spirt. To move on, or to spawn in a place of comfort. A place called home.

* * *

The Sleepy Bois hadn’t been home for a while. In fact they never really were. No. That’s mean and cruel. His older brother was dead, again. His father gave him too much agency. And Techno. ~~(because Techno)~~

Tommy missed MCC. It was the only time where is family had felt like a real family. Dressed in a fluffy little purple panda vest. Held up high like the champion he was.

But those days were long gone. It didn’t matter. He was dead.

GhostyInnit ~~resapawned~~ appeared in the Portals to the Worlds Hall. The place he considered home had shut down. The he people he considered home had spread to the winds.

He didn’t know what to do.  
Who to go to.  
Where to go to.

He could feel a pull to a few different portals. The strongest was down in the public worlds, Hypixle. Another faint pull towards the Discard Chat Room. Another to the whitelisted worlds of Dream SMP and the locked SMPEarth portal.

He was at a loss.  
Where to go?

Ghostbur popped out of the Dream SMP portal. He skipped confidently down to one of quartz whitelisted worlds portals. He padded the lost boy, before coming back for a double take, “Tommy?”

“Hi,” he said in a small voice. He didn’t have many memories of this character. Something about a Prime Log and a compass pointing to his friend Tubbo.

_Why did he feel a stab of **pain** at the thought of Tubbo? Ouch. Maybe he should stop._

He knew enough to know that he sounded like Wilbur though. And he looked a bit like him. If not grayed out a bit. But Tommy was his name. And he was more grayed out than he was in the few memoires he has left.

He guessed he was dead. And so was Wilbur.

“What are you doing here Tommy?” he asked with a carefree smile on his face.

“I don’t know. I think I’m lost.”

“Oh. Okay. The Dream SMP portal is just over there.”

 _ **Pain.**_ “I don’t wanna go there.”

“Why not?”

“Just don’t wanna.” _Why didn’t he want to go? **Pain.** Oh, right. _“I don’t fell like it.”

“Oh okay! Would you like to come with he then? I’m working on SMPEarth2.”

“SMPEarth?”

“Yeah! It’s my other project. Why I kept disappearing every so often.”

“When did you leave?” Tommy asked innocently. “I don’t remember you leaving.”

Wilbur’s smile faded a tick. “You don’t remember? Lads on Tour?”

GhostInnit looked helplessly at his older brother. _Dead older brother. **Pain.** Okay, no more thinking about it. _“Prime Log?” he supplied.

“The Prime Log! Yes!” Wilbur clapped excitedly. “And Logstedshire!”

**_Pain._ **

Wilbur noticed the wince his little brother made at the name. Maybe Tommy didn’t think as fondly on those times on vacation as Ghostbur did.

“Can I go with you?”

“Of course Tommy.”

* * *

GhostyInnit stayed in SMPEarth2 long after Wilbur was done for the day. The elder tried to bring Tommy back to Dream SMP for the night, but the child wanted to stay right were he was.

Ghostbur left Tommy in the capable hands of Josh until he came back. He made sure to spend lots of time with him when he came to visit and work on the project.

When the server opened up to the whitelist, GhostyInnit was right there next to the dev team and Ghostbur.

Ghostbur was part of the dev team, but Tommy liked to think of him as separate. He went back to Dream SMP for the night.

Tommy knew first hand that ghosts don’t sleep.

Tommy is a ghost. Tommy is a spirit. Spirits are tethered to home.

He was in the right place. He was happy were he was. With each passing hour the pull towards home got both stronger and more manageable.

Stronger because they were closer to him. More manageable because they were closer together.

He hoped Wilbur would stick around even after he told him that his tether wasn’t the Sleepy Bois. ~~He hopes they don't abandon him again. He would really like to stay close to his family.~~

Now to go find who they were. Where he was tethered. He hoped whoever it was would be happy to see him.


End file.
